Letters
by fxngirling
Summary: Letters from the MDBC characters to each other. All credit to Heather Vogel Frederick.
1. Megan to Emma

I've had this idea for a while, and was inspired by Dear Pen Pal. This fanfic is a set of letters from character to character. I hope this turns out well!

Set in the first book before Megan and Emma reunite as friends.

Dear Emma,

I'm sorry we've drifted so far apart. I miss your company. We used to be really good friends. I miss Jess, too, but you two are thick as thieves while I'm closer to Becca, Ashley, and Jen. I admit, my group, the "Fab Four", as your brother calls us, is really fun to be with, but I miss you too. Becca can get a little condescending and isn't always the nicest, especially to you. You were always nice to me when I didn't have many friends.

I miss being with you. I remember baking cookies in your pink kitchen with you and your dad, and being amazed when you used actual white sugar instead of soy and wheat germ and ingredients that my mom used. I'd always ask for a few to bring home just to savor their sweet taste.

You and I would always play Barbies together. It sounds stupid, but I loved saving up with you and buying our favorite dolls together. When my dad invented that gizmo and made a ton of money, I could buy as many as I wanted. It was never as fun as saving our allowances together for weeks. Then your mom would buy fabric and help me thread the needle and make clothes for Barbie and all her friends.

My mom never encouraged creativity, and I always wished that I was your sister so I could live at your house. That way I could sew with your mom and cook with your dad in the pink kitchen without worrying about flaxseed oil.

I miss Jess too. I know Becca makes fun of her for living on Half Moon Farm and for her mom, but I always loved being at the farm. Her parents would let us pick berries and make jam. We'd play with the chickens and the goats. I wish Becca wouldn't call Jess "goat girl". I wish I had the courage to stand up to her.

Her mom was also really nice, and I was always jealous of your families for being perfect and not embarrassing. I remember going on field trips, and no one wanted my mom to lead the groups. They wanted yours, because she was funny and smart and kindhearted, or Jess' mom, because she was always laughing and offered to show them the farm.

I'm sorry for leaving you for my new circle of friends. I'd really love to be closer to you and Jess, but I don't know if you will. That's why I'm slipping this note into your locker. I hope you find it, read it, and are willing to accept me as a friend again. If you don't, I understand.

Love, Megan (or Megs for short).


	2. Darcy to Jess

**I hope I can do letters about the couples too **** All credit to Heather Vogel Frederick for the MDBC and the characters. Thanks for all the reads and reviews!**

**Set during Pies and Prejudice.**

Dear Jess,

I'm sorry for leaving. I'm going to miss you a lot, but I'm not sure if you'll even notice that I'm gone. To you, I'm a ghost. This letter is being written and mailed to you because I don't have enough courage to say these words to your face.

It hurts to be invisible to the one you want to notice you most. It hurts even more when you know that you're too late. Not by a lot, just a bit. Just barely.

Sorry that I'm not brave enough to say this in person. I just don't want to ruin other relationships; to be a wedge or a third wheel. Friendships aren't like love. They're tighter and take lifetimes to establish. You don't have steps like dating or even marriage. Friendships only get stronger. I'd hate to ruin one.

It breaks my heart when you cry. At the premiere of Beauty and the Beast, I wanted to hold you in my arms and not let go. And, months after, I figured out the feeling inside of me was love. Love is like a parachute. It chooses how hard you fall, not you yourself. And, over the months and years, my parachute has become tattered and ragged. I've fallen hard.

I don't know if you know this, but I think you're beautiful. It shows in your kind words and in your disposition. True beauty isn't only outside appearance. True beauty is the type that shines through when you have nothing to keep you going but you still do. Did you know Belle means beauty in French?

I'm sorry for saying this a little too late. You have Zach Norton, the boy Emma and Becca and Megan have idolized before they knew what idolatry was. I don't know what you were going to say the night we saved Pip, but I know it was something about Zach. After all, you went to that Colonial dance with him.

I just wanted to say, though, that I'll see you in a year. I'll miss you most.

Love, Darcy.

p.s. Please write me while in England.


	3. Stanley to Cassidy

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and everything. Anyway, here's letter number 3! I hope I can do letters for many characters.**

**Disclaimer: the MDBC belongs to Heather Vogel Frederick.**

Dear Cassidy,

I'm sorry for intruding on your life. I know that losing your dad is a really hard loss to take, especially at your age, but please remember that I'm not a predator. I have no intention of changing either your mom or your sister, or of replacing your dad. In the future, hopefully, you can accept me as a part of your family.

Your mom has told me about him. She says he was the kindest man she'd ever known and that she still misses him. It was really hard for her to even think about dating me, and I understand that. Even though it's been a long since he died, nobody really even gets over the loss of a loved one. I respect your dad, even though I never met him, and I really wish he were still around.

It must be difficult to transition to such a new life, even if you've had a bit of time to get used to it. Concord is no California, but it's still a great city and I hope you can start appreciating it for what it is soon.

Please, please, please understand that I am not a rival, a competitor, or a gold digger of any sort. Your mom is an amazing and I feel lucky every time I see her. After all, why would a world famous supermodel go out with somebody way worse than she is? I'm out of her league. She loves you and Courtney a lot and I hope you can accept me into your family soon.

I know you think that I'm just a boring accountant, but here's the catch: I do the taxes for the Boston Bruins. Pretty cool, huh? I know how much you love hockey, and I'm trying to see if we can get tickets for one of their games. Hopefully you'd have fun and maybe we could even connect some. I'd love that. Maybe we could go for your birthday, to make it extra special.

Your dad would be proud of you for working so hard and for adjusting to Concord. Don't ever forget him or the lasting impression he left on you, but I hope you can stop rejecting me as your mother's boyfriend too. Your mom says he used to say "bring your best to every game." Bring your best, Cassidy. Be strong, be courageous. This is the game, and this is the time to bring it. Bring your best, not your worst.

Thanks for reading. I hope we can be better friends. Even though I'm not very athletic, I like sports like hockey and baseball, just like you. Wouldn't it be fun to get to know each other better?

I'll understand if you still don't understand me.

Sincerely,

Stanley.


	4. Calliope to Becca

**Hello, everyone! After all this time (I've read Harry Potter since I last wrote, if you can't tell), I'm back! Obviously not for always, but for a few weeks at least. Thank you for being such a wonderful group of readers. In a fandom this small, we have to stick together as best we can!**

**This is going to be a happy, fluffy story because I'm filled with happiness after finishing my AP Summer assignments (cue fireworks in the background). I've changed a bit since I last wrote in this fanfic but I hope that I've retained my skills and I've improved.**

**I'm also thinking of writing a story from David (Cassidy's late dad) to Clementine, so please review with your opinions on that story.**

Disclaimer: The MDBC belongs to the glorious Heather Vogel Frederick. Long live the Book Club!

Dear Becca,

Hi, it's your good old mom here. I know we've had our differences in the past few years, but I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you for becoming such a beautiful young woman and never being afraid to just be yourself.

I know that I've always had high expectations for my kids. Maybe it just comes from the way I went to Colonial Academy from a young age and was raised in a prestigious environment (I sound like Phoebe Hawthorne when I say that) or maybe it's because Stewart was always more, well, ambitious and study-driven. That does not make him better, Rebecca, remember that. People are more than the knowledge they retain. I've always known that you were fearless when it came to who you were, and it's one of your best qualities.

You didn't care what a lot of people thought of you, even if it meant organizing a huge fashion show in the spur of the moment to save Half Moon Farm, becoming a waitress at Pies and Prejudice to save our family budget, or becoming a full-time member of the Book Club with me. You really did help salvage our relationship, which had been rocky in the past, and I owe it to you to acknowledge that.

Becca, you are an amazing, inspiring girl. I knew it the minute you said your first word. And I know that it's difficult to be jealous, and to handle that constant envy without letting it show. When your dad lost his job, it was hard on all of us. My degree was almost finished, even if college was quite expensive, and Stewart even approached on taking a gap year. With all the panic and stress, you must've been suffering too. I remember how you used to sort of tease Emma because of her hand-me-down clothes, and I wondered if you were going through the same crisis.

The cruise was no fun because we were all facing the thoughts of coming back without a job for Dad. I figured that Megan's richer life must have looked like heaven compared to our hectic home life where Dad delivered pizzas overnight and I was landscaping all the time and Stewart didn't know how much college would cost.

You saved our family, Becca. Without you, I never would've met my wonderful Book Club friends who had the heart to give us a wonderful Christmas present of savings. Without you, we never would've gotten your cheerleading scholarship or all the money you made as a waitress. Without you, Stewart might have been persuaded to take a gap year.

The week you went to Mankato, Minnesota with Gram while Megan was living the high life with Gigi in Paris, I felt crushed. Even if you did love Betsy-Tacy, Fashion Week was probably like a dream come true. From a mom who tries to give everything to her kids, I felt like I hadn't done enough. You made me feel tons better when you told me all about Theo Rochester and the fun you had in Mankato with Gram and Nannie Frannie. Thank you for always seeing the best in life, even if it's tough.

And most of all, thank you for enduring me. From the cornmeal mush to the ridiculous outfits to the spiky hair to the field trip to Walden Lake, I've changed a lot, and I know it was probably embarrassing to have me as a mother. Looking back on life with my mom, I know that every little thing made me cringe inside, and I probably wasn't very easy to live with during my "it's a whole new me!" phase.

Rebecca Louise, you have never failed to surprise me. I know you'll continue to be a wonderful woman. Good luck at the University of Minnesota, where I know your studies of architecture and design will go forward. I hope to see Theo again as well.

Love, your Mom, who'll always believe in you (:


End file.
